newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kraj poświęcony Fast Food'om
Samolot, kabina Xavier'a Xavier-Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce.......Powitaliśmy czternastu uczestników Pokazuje się twarz każdego uczestnika po kolei Xavier-Od razu zaczęły się rozwijać pierwsze miłosci, przyjaźnie i nienawiści. Ci uczestnicy to banda nie kilturalnych małp.......Gdy przyszedł czas na polowanie z piosenka na ustach drużyny mogli wybierać Amanda i Jack, gdyby nie że Amanda nie miała serca zabijać łosia, Dlatego Dick mógł wykorzystać sytuacje i wygrać zadanie.Drużyny zostały wybrane, więc postanowiłem dodac drugie zadanie.Kłamstwo nie popłaca.....Andrew skłamał i odpadł.Co wydarzy się w tym odcinku? Jaki kraj odwiedzimy? Żeby się tego dowiedzieć oglądajcię Totalną Porażke Po Świecie! Intro Kamera wyskakuje z ziemi, druga z czapki Bartholomew'a, a trzecia zza rogów łosia. Kamera wędruje do Kandady , a tam widać Celine uciekającą przed zającem, podchodzi do niej John, bierze ją na ręce ,a ona się rumieni. W USA widać Sadie i Amande ścigającą sie w jedzeniu Hot Dog'ów. Amanda przegrywa i stawia Sadie gigantyczną cole. Kamera wędruje do jakiegoś Polskiego więzienia, z którego ucieka Bartholomew i goni go Alex przebrany za Policjanta. Kamera wędruje do Francji w której Lily i Susan się biją ,a Jack się z nich śmieje. W Chinach Dick i Patric Biją się robotami, przegrywa Patric upada na ziemie. Do robota Patric'a podchodzi Damien coś majstruje , podchodzi do niego Bruno popycha Damiena, robot wybucha a z dymu tworzy się napis Totalna Porażka Podróż Po Świecie. Samolot, Pierwsza Klasa Jack podchodzi do Lily Jack-Hej Lily-Hej.... Jack-Wreście mamy okazje żeby pogadać bez Susan Lily-Nie do końca-pokazuje dżwi wejścia do pierwszej klasy Przez okienko w dżwiach widać podglądającą ich Susan Jack-Ech..... Zwierzenie Jack'a-Ta Susan psuje mi cały plan! Damien-Ona sie w tobie zabujała, stary..... Jack-Niestety..... Zwierzenie Jack'a- Damien nie jest moim jakimś przyjacielem i mówi do mnie stary?! Grrr Amanda- Może z nią pogadaj? Jack-Tak.... Jack podchodzi do Susan Patric-Nie uda mu się..... Zwierzenie Amandy- Patric jest nie miły, ale w każdym człowieku jest cos dobrego..... Jack-Słuchaj, nie denerwuj się ja flirtuje z Lily żeby ją wywalić Susan-Naprawdę? Jack-Tak..... Susan się do niego przytula , a on ja odpycha Jack-Nie możemy się przytulać muszę udawać że cię nie lubie,a teraz idź do drugiej klasy. Zwierzenie Jack'a- Ale dziewczyny tu są głupie.....Hahah- śmieje się wrednie Samolot, Druga Klasa Susan wchodzi do drugiej klasy Dick-A ty gdzie byłaś? Pewnie chcesz nasz zdradzić? Susan-Nawet jeśli to co? Bruno-To cię wywalimy i tyle..... Susan-Nawet o tym nie myślcie, juz rozpoczełam plan eliminacji Jack'a.... Alex-Tylko się w nim niezaurocz...... Susan-Nie zaurocze mam w tym wprawe..... Bartholomew-Mamy taką nadzieje bo jak coś to wypadasz..... Do drugiej klasy wchodzą miłosie i Xavier Xavier-Wyłazimy! Każdy wychodzi z Samolotu USA, Zadanie Pierwsze Sadie-Czy to usa? Amanda-Chyba mówi się USA.... Sadie-Dzięki moja nk!- Zaczyna skakać ze szczęścia Amanda-Nie ma za co.... Zwierzenie Amandy- Lubie Sadie ,ale czasami zachowuje sie jak idiotka...... Patric-Mów zadanie..... Xavier-Dziś was pomęcze. Będą trzy zadania...... Wszyscy-Co!? Zwierzenie Dick'a- Xavier ogłupiał! Xavier-Mówiłem że was pomęcze...... Zwierzenie Bruno- Jak już wygram tą kase to go zabije! Bartholomew-To jakie jest pierwsze zadanie? Xavier-Każda drużyna ma uszyć kostium Fast Food'a który będzie was reprezentował. Ma być tyle kostiumów ile członków drużyny. Amanda- Nas jest więcej...... Xavier-Mogliście nie wygrywać.....To jakie wybieracie? Chefowie wasza decyzja Jack-Hot Dog Sadie-Jak ja kocham Hot Dog'i Xavier-A Dick? Dick-Pizza! Xavier-Ok......niech będzie. Bierzcie sie do roboty! Zwierzenie Dick'a- Od dzieciństwa uwielbiam Pizze! Zwierzenie Jack'a- Łatwiej jest zrobic kostium Hot Dog'a Lily-Dajemy jakieś ozdoby? Dick-Chcecie dać ozdoby? Haha Amanda-My już mamy jeden kostium , więc wiesz..... Dick-Jak to? Amanda-Tak to! Bruno-Weź się do roboty! Zwierzenie Bruno-Jeśli przegramy Dick wyleci! Celine-Aaaa!! Sadie-Co się stało? Caline-Mój Costium, jest straszny..... Kamera pokazuje Costium Celine Sadie-Jest piekny! Celine-Naprawdę? Sadie-Tak! Alex-Oni już prawie kończą mają dwa kostiumy a my jeden.... Bartholomew-Czyli jesteśmy równi tępaku! Zwierzenie Alexa- Jak on mógł nazwać mnie tępakiem!? Zwierzenie Bartholomew'a- Nie podoba mi się ten cały Alex..... Patric siedzi i nic nie robi Amanda-Rób coś! Patric-Nie mam zamiaru! Amanda-Tak!? Patric-No tak! Głucha? Amanda-Bierze Farbe i wylewa na Patric'a Patric-Co robisz głupia!? Zwierzenie Patrica-Będzie mi płaciła za pranie Jack-Nie mamy farby by pomalować tych pięć kostiumów! Amanda-Sorka... Zwierzenie Amandy- Nie wiem co się ze mną dzieje.... Jack-Skąńczyliśmy! Xavier-Ale one są nie kolorowe Podbiegają do nich Dick Dick-Skąńczyliśmy! Xavier-Miłosie byli pierwsi ale wy faktycznie skończyliście więc dam wam ułatwienie w drugim Zadaniu..... Zwierzenie Jack'a-Ona odpadnie...... USA Drugie Zadanie Xavier-Wasze ułatwienie to mapa macie znaleźć budkę z Fast Food'ami prowadzoną przez Joe, drużyna która pierwsza znajdzie tą budkę dostanie ułatwienie do zadania trzeciego. Idźcie szukać! Drużyny rozbiegły się w poszukiwaniu budki, gdy naglę rozbrzmiał się sygnał na piosenkę Xavier-Wybieram genialne momenty! Melodia piosenki ,,Lalala'' Lily-Pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa John-Dziś każdy..... Damien-Może się pożegnać z nami..... Dick-Odejść ze spadochronami...... Amanda-Boję się o siebie bo wylałam farbe na siebie Bruno-Dzisiaj my wygrywamy..... Celine-Macie racje ,już..... Alex-Ty do tego się przyznajesz? Możesz żegnać się już...... Sadie-Dziś wszystko jest możliwe...... Susan-Ja i tak nie pójde z tąd, powiem któremuś z was Pa pa pa...... Patric-Nie bądź taka pewna siebie! Bartholomew-Ale i tak przegracie a my bedziemy mówić wam.... Wszyscy-Pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa Patric-To już i tak koniec ide z tąd..... Wszyscy-Pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa Koniec piosenki Patric-To znowu nie cała piosenka! Zwierzenie Patric'a- Jedyna rzecz jaką lubie to śpiewanie, a oni mi nie dają! Dwie drużyny jednocześnie dobiegły do Budki Joe-Witam was od teraz jestem prowadzącym na współkę z Xavier'em Dick-I co z tego? Lepiej powiedz która drużyna wygrała drugie zadanie! Joe-Remis, więc żadna nie dostanie ułatwienia w zadaniu trzecim USA Zadanie Trzecie Joe-Macie Zrobić Fast Food'a którego reprezentujecie Drużyna Dick-Co!? Joe-Zaczynajcie..... Lily-Ale mamy łatwo jeden Hot Dog gotowy!-Podaje Hot dog'a Sadie Sadie zjada Hot Dog'a Sadie-Chcą jeszcze jednego! Damien-Co? Lily-Dobra już robie! Zwierzenie Damien'a-Czy od Drużyny Dick'a też będą chcieli dwie Pizze? John-Wrzuca Pizze do ogniska żeby upiec ciasto Dick-Co ty robisz? John-Pizza ma byc szybka a nie smaczna! Dick-Dobra ale wrazie co wylecisz! John-Dobra... John gładzie Pizze na Stole John-Gotowe! Joe-Wygrywa Dick , z ochydną Pizzą! Jack-Ale my zrobiliśmy 5 Hot Dogów Joe-Ale żadnego nie dostałem..... Miłosie-Sadie! Sadie-Ups...... Joe-Miłosie widzimy się na eliminacji...... Eliminacja Xavier-Orzeszki dostaną.......Lily Lily-Super! Xavier-Damien Damien-O tak! Xavier-Amanda Amanda-Yupi! Jeszcze ty Sadie! Jack-Nie był bym taki pewny..... Xavier-Mam trzy paczki orzeszków, ostatnią nie zagrożoną paczkę dostaje........Jack! Jack-Wiedziałem... Joe-Teraz ja. Xavier-Okay..... Patric-Powiecie wreście? Joe-Patric! Patric-Haha wylatujesz!- Patric kopie Sadie a ona wypada z samolotu Xavier-Znowu uczestnik nie chciał spadochronu...... Końcówka Joe-Co się wydarzy następnym razem? Xavier-Czy nas pozwą? Joe i Xavier-Oglądajcię Totalną Porażkę Podróż Po Świecie Kategoria:Totalna Porażka Podróż Po Świecie - odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Maniamana